


Cunning Lessons

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has something to teach Jayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "the process of mastering a skill"

“ _Gorrammit_ , girl, I can’t do this!” Jayne stomped across the hold, then stomped back again. “Ain’t no use poutin’!”

River watched him pace. “He cannot _now_ ,” she said, calmly. “That is why she is teaching him.”

“Can’t learn,” he muttered. “Too stupid.”

“He is not!” River yelled, and he looked up at her, startled. She continued, scowling, “He is not stupid. He is _cunning_ and brave, and he can do this if he tries. If… _you_ try…”

“Hey, now.” Jayne put his hands on her shoulders, steadying. “Go on, Crazy, teach me to dance.”

She grinned, and took his hands.

THE END


End file.
